vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Todays Treasure
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 2481 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 21:02, July 25, 2010 Welcome and a policy note Hello, Welcome to the Vintage Patterns Wiki. So glad you are joining us. Please note that is is customary to insert your new vendor link at the bottom of the list. I have moved the ones that you accidentally inserted at the top or middle of the list to the bottom. We are trying to be fair to all sellers and users, and this is just one of the ways to keep things friendly and collaborative. Best regards, tarna 22:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Lorrie, Again, so glad you are going to contribute here. There is one template, accessible from either the bottom right on the front page, or the left-hand column on all pages called "create a new article". It has just been changed to a simple entry form by the wikia staff, and does not have the option of adding categories at this time. That is then a secondary step, once you publish. There is not a template, per se, for entering categories. The edits I make are usually to change a category to a generally accepted spelling or form, or to add new ones. A list of categories can be found under Special Pages (also in the left-hand column), but it is very messy and much in need of a clean-up. It actually better demonstrates my point of trying to consolidate right now than being particularly helpful. Generally, categories that appear in Blue are established, most of the Red ones are not (could be duplicates), or are not yet. When you type in a category at the bottom, you should see a drop-down list of suggestions you can select. Your chances are better of not picking something that means the same but won't show up in a larger category - e.g. Sleeves is used, Sleeve is not. Capitalization also makes a difference. On entering pattern numbers, what was established in the beginning was to enter as e.g. Vogue 1111; if that exists: Vogue 1111 A (with a space between the number and the letter), Vogue 1111 B, etc., regardless of year, etc.. Also, we do not put, say, Vogue Couturier Design in the title, just Vogue and the number. I do hope this helps. It seems wikis are much about established practices and policies, and we are still in the process of getting some more help pages together, now that we have some new wikia staff help and attention. Best regards, Birgit tarna 04:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A note on Pattern Names Hi again, Just a quick note on entering new patterns. When a pattern with that number already exists, please make sure to enter the new pattern number with a Space between the number and the letter - e.g. Butterick 6015 A - NOT Butterick 6015A. This avoids duplicates and ensures proper search functionality. Best regards, tarna 20:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No worries! Hi Lori, No worries, please. Never, ever feel incompetent or persecuted... I am just trying to stay on top of new entries and changes - out of sight out of mind. And not just yours. There are a few idiosynchracies to the categories, etc., and we are trying to keep them as consistent as possible to make them useful. Plural vs. singular is inconsistent, capitalization matters, etc. I still type in the wrong thing sometimes, and then have to pay by having to clean it up later (much later). Remember to have fun. This is a great resource, and I think sellers are really starting to get some traffic from here, so participation pays off eventually. Not to mention the sheer joy of looking at random vintage beauties... Best wishes, Birgit tarna 19:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edit not available Hi, I checked it out in both Firefox and Safari (the two browsers I am using on my Mac), and cannot reproduce the problem. Not sure if it could be a problem with your browser, or if it was one of those temporary glitches that sometimes show up... If it persists, you may want to put in a problem report on whatever page you are on at the time, and identify the web browser and version you are using. Hope this helps tarna 00:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edit Fields missing Hi, Sorry - a little ill today, and way behind... The edit option not showing up next to the different section on each pattern page is a function of the new format. The "header level" determines whether a section is editable in the new look, so what I have been trying to do is update the header levels, but it is a lot of work, and the wikia staff has been running some bots as well, which don't appear to be anywhere near caught up. What you can do while you are in source edit mode on such a page, is to increase the equal = sign on each side of a header to 2 . Tedious, I know... You are already using the right work-around, which is to edit the entire page in source mode (and it should all show up in Source, though not in WSWIG). Hope this helps, tarna 01:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Category edits missing... Yes, I noticed the same thing myself. It was working fine early today, and suddenly the edit options dissappeared. I wish I knew, because the only way to add/edit categories right now is to type them in in Source (very tedious and just asking for people to make a ton of mistakes or add junk categories). I will put in a bug report - in the meantime, if you could add the copyright date to your descriptions, I can at least add that in when I update the new adds. Best regards, tarna 01:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Lorrie, Sorry - I have not had a chance to play with those features yet, and I don't think there are any instructions out there. Trial and error seems to be the way to go... Best regards, tarna 01:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Create a Page - Not Working Hi, Yes, I had the same issue yesterday. Something went awry with the template - I can only speculate that wikia staff are working on it, or supporting references. Anyway, I submitted a bug. The turn-around on those can be a few days. As a work-around, you can use the blank page (still works), if you paste the Source format from another article, and make sure to do a Search for duplicates. It does not guide you through the process, but you can add everything in one fell swoop, and add categories at the bottom, too. Best regards, tarna 17:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, there is no update... and I cannot find a place where these support requests are logged (there used to be local wiki log, that disappeared alongside so many things with the new look). I sent a follow-up request, and hope to hear from them soon. It is getting very frustrating... Best regards, tarna 02:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, For what it is worth, I am 100% with you on the new template (creasted with the new "Layout Builder"). I am trying not to use it myself, because the picture is not editable in size afterwards, and for the reasons you described. Yes, the categories are a pain to enter now - I will include a question on the spacing in a summary feedback to JeskaD, when I get to it. I am at least a day or more behind, partly because of the changes, partly because of real life... Feel free to leave her some feedback directly as well (she is part of wikia staff). Sorry on always editing (and adding to) the categories, but we never made it through the clean-up all the way, and try to keep the duplicates and junk categories to a minimum... Interesting note on the spacing between vendor links. I noticed that the formatting does not seem to work in those text boxes (and no way to go to the old Source mode), so yes, that is an issue... Best regards, --tarna 18:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories dissapearing Hi, Sorry you are having issues with the categories. While I am not currently experiencing that problem, it has happened to me in the past, and went away as suddenly as it appeared. There was a server issue earlier today when editing, and I am wondering if there are still little glitches. In general, I cannot begin to express my frustration with the new pattern entry template format and its lack of editability... it may have something to do with that, but not sure. One thing you could try is to use a different web browser and see if the issue persists. Best regards, --tarna 03:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bug? Hi, Hmmm - I checked both the new template (which I hate with a passion), and the old Create a page forms, and could not see the problem. I used two different web browsers, Safari and Firefox (both on a Mac), and the forms seemed to work correctly. Can you check if it happens if you switch browsers (I know, a hassle)? To contact wikia staff, you can go to the Community tab at top and choose the last option "Help & Contact Wikia". The old bug function seems to have gone the way of our old, convenient template... Hope this helps, --tarna 01:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Artfire links issue Hi, I am actually quite aware that there is an issue with the artfire links, and make sure I cut and paste the URL into the browser's address window to see whether a link is working (that does not seem to cause the same issue), so I am pretty sure it is not me deleting your and other Artfire vendor links (with the caveat that mistakes can happen...). As a matter of fact, when I have the time, I check whether anyone has deleted them by accident, but for obvious reasons I cannot check all of them, and certainly not in a timely fashion. Not sure what the solution might be - you could contact wikia staff (I am just a normal user with a few extra buttons) about this. The problem only exists with Artfire, no other links behave this way, and it may very well be that there are bad characters (as in special characters that should really never be used in a URL because most browsers will convert them to html equivalents, thus the funky character insertion) in the links for that site. In the meantime, all you can do is patrol this a bit (I know - near impossible), and I will try to keep up my end, but I am really the only one of the admins checking this, and I do have a bit of an actual life sometimes... Best regards, --tarna 00:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) contacting wikia staff Wikia staff can be contacted via the bottom link in the "Community" tab at the top of each page. Like I said, the am conversion is an artifact of how HTML handles special characters - thus the conversion. It may be an issue wikia cannot fix... Best regards, --tarna 06:01, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No bolding of links, please Hi, I noticed that you have started bolding your blog and vendor links. We are trying to keep things non-competitive around here, so please don't... Best regards, --tarna 04:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) templates Hi, I am not sure which template you are looking for, but the latest one you are using seems to be the only one offered now via link by wikia staff. The one where the text was in different sections was very buggy, and I suspect they removed it for that reason. I have no idea when this happened - there is usually no notification. Let me know if I misunderstood your concern. Best regards, --tarna 01:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC)